


Vehemence

by Syd_dios



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beating, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Intense, Interrogation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd_dios/pseuds/Syd_dios
Summary: Violet thought she’d seen it all, clearly, she was wrong. Watching death take Grandma, in innocent eyes, she never grew. Forced to move on alone, she never truly healed. A girl Violet cared most for, taken, ruined her. It quickly became a game, and she always knew the odds never favored her, but that night only proved she would never finish her turn.





	Vehemence

Violet thought she’d seen it all, clearly, she was wrong. Watching death take Grandma, in innocent eyes, she never grew. Forced to move on alone, she never truly healed. A girl Violet cared most for, taken, ruined her. It quickly became a game, and she always knew the odds never favored her, but that night only proved she would never finish her turn.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The dangerously dancing flames and lingering dust clouds sizzled on her home; and Violet was met with the eyes of the player. Her shining hazel rims sickeningly complementing the dusty ginger aura that filled the air, only furthering the weight pressing down upon her. She wasn’t sure what she saw in those bronzed sockets, but they quickly shifted towards a dragged figure. Violet didn’t dare look. She knew her spit would seep with envy and her tears would cry hatred if she did. Instead she turned away to focus on the woman above her, pushing her down through the rifle she gripped. Violet felt her arms begin to fall limp, as she dearly held on for control of the riflewoman she fought against. In hopes, she turned to look at her newfound lover, but Clementine’s aim shifted away, and an arrow soared across the way from her. Violet felt her hands empty, and realization smashed against her head in the form of the wooden rifle butt. Her vision vanished and a sharp pain penetrated into the back of her skull, as she fell forward onto the battleground. 

For a while, she floated peacefully in a sea of darkness. 

The way the world gradually re-appeared around Violet filled her with a sense of relief. She wasn’t dead just yet. While the nothingness that poured over her was swiftly shaded away through the dramatic entrance of the moon, demanding all her attention. It reminded her of Louis, and Violet chuckled to herself of the thought of his cheeky face on the planet; probably telling some really tacky dad joke. She snapped her head away from the thought, as shades of blue simultaneously blended around Violet soaked her in a soothing warmth, much different from the scalding heat that previously radiated from the courtyard. She shuddered, Violet knew she wasn’t awake. Yet, she practically prayed that she was laying in the school’s infirmary, but again, knew that wouldn’t be the case. After the fire, she wasn’t so sure if there would be anything left. She’d have to find out eventually, you can’t sleep forever.   
Violet shook away the idea, before it got carried away, as it so often did. Instead focusing on the feeling of the starts light settle upon her skin while a brush of wind coated her in chills, and the girl next to her must’ve felt the same as Violet heard a slight intake of air, catching itself on the breeze. She stared out towards the tree-line front of her, and a brisk realization washed over her as she felt a hand move beneath hers. Violet knew if she turned even the slightest; she would be trapped with the same pair of chestnut spheres that previously chose to leave her gaze. She tensed, feeling a wave of uneasiness settle on her skin. Her vision grew fuzzy and her head became heavy, her heart wrenched tighter than a bolt, and-  
“You wish that was you, don’t you? It sounds like you..” Clementine spoke, which she followed with a light smile. 

Violet sighed, and deeply closed her eyes, refusing to look towards the girl, and allowing the urge to pull away to consume her.  
“What is it that sounds like me, Clementine?”. She winced at the venom that dripped from her words, and the brunette must’ve noticed it in hesitation.

“Being weightless.”,

Seconds of unsettling silence filled the air, but before the Blonde could bite another bitter response—

“You’re Afraid.”. 

 

Her heart had dropped beneath the vined concrete she sat upon, and Violet moved her hand way to prevent crushing the brunette’s fingers with a clenched fist, that now rested over her knee. Cold.  
“Y-your still scared of being alone, and you don’t understand it, because you’ve been left so many times before. I came back, and you said that’s never happened to you before. Now your terrified.”. 

Violet was overwhelmed, to say the least. She always knew the truth, but never wanted to hear it in the flesh. She was exposed, as if she was surrounded by the night terrors that haunt her wake, which Clementine didn’t know a damn thing about. She was never there for her. Of course she wasn’t, it was so fucking obvious- 

“I’m not going anywhere Vi, not while I’ve got you here with me, and AJ of course. I promise.”.

Violet couldn’t answer the as tears stung her eyes like the summer sun. She couldn’t say that. She wasn’t allowed to say that. It wasn’t fair. She told her this that night, and she lied. She fucking lied! Clementine told her that she wouldn’t leave her, and she should’ve called bullshit. Violet wanted to scream for miles, nevertheless her throat didn’t fail in becoming dry and rough, almost as if a desert suddenly formed in her esophagus. Instead, tears streamed down her face, and she felt herself crumble into a dark place.  
Her heart ached, but only at the same pace of the stinging agony emanating from the back of her head. She clamped her eyes shut and threw her hands to her hair, trying to eliminate her soaring pain. In an instant her world stained dark. In her head, Violet was alone left in a rising current of water, cradling herself in a crouching position. She fell into panic as she struggled to breath, shaking uncontrollably. She held her neck with one hand, whilst the other kept her steady. Her breaths of air felt useless, and the voice yelling at her now only made the tears fall faster; and her hiccups to become worse. Within, Violet was drowning. 

 

Suddenly, a quick cold drenched her, and her eyes shot open for what felt like the first time in forever, rapidly blinking to adjust to the light. In a matter of seconds, her instinct of analyzing her surroundings was unsuccessful as a firm hand held her by the chin. Still in shock, Violet’s short breaths of air continued to be useless, and her hiccups intensified. Her eyesight remained hazy, and the bodies around her moved slower than she remembered. Violet could only see long blurred face holding her chin, while yelling commands into the direction of a girl that appeared at least ten years younger. The girl practically marched over, and moved a hand in a swift motion in the direction of her face. Violet felt the sharp impact of a palm on her cheek, and snapped her head away. Tears forcefully fell out of her eyes, and in a matter of seconds she regained her vision. On all fours she took a glimpse at the wooden floor, before a hand roughly grabbed her hair; forcing her to stare into the face of force. Lilly. 

Panic ensued over her, as she began to speak, “Now that I’ve finally got your attention, allow me to repeat myself.”. If Violet ever thought that she could be ruthless, she was wrong.  
“If you fight us, if you fight me, everyone you love will be killed. Louis—”

“Don’t you fucking da-“

Her sentence was cut short by a swift kick in the stomach, causing her to bend over in pain. Lilly nodded her head, “We’ll be sure to get Louis next time.” Violet groaned and sat on her knees, “And Clementine too, you’d be a fool if you ever cared for her.”   
Her stomached twisted into a knot, and felt herself begin to vomit; her foes must’ve caught on an casually kicked a bucket in-front of her. Lilly rolled her eyes as the teen unpacked the previous days dinner. Violet wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and stared down into the nastiness culminating in the bucket. Before Lilly could react, she splashed the containers contents into her face inches away. Silence. Lilly simply took the hit, raised a finger to her face, and smeared some off her eye. It had been clear that the woman-no, that didn’t matter, had been hit with worse. Lilly’s irate eyes bore through Violet, and she had to look away. Why? They were a deep shade of auburn, it was only a few shades darker than ones she had grew to know to well.  
This earned her another kick to the stomach, causing her to stumble onto her side. Unsurprising.

“Minerva-“

Unbelieveable

-Stop! We need he-“ 

The voices faded away and she was, once again, swimming in her black sea. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this took forever to write. Hope Ya'll like it! Let me know your favorite part, and any constructive opinions! Thanks for reading ;)  
> Stay Peachy!


End file.
